


"Just tell me it's not the end of the line"

by bylersreddie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, slight mentions of Louis Tomlinson Zayn Malik and Nadine Leopold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 21:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3148904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bylersreddie/pseuds/bylersreddie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i suck at summaries to be honest</p><p>Niall finds out Harry had been cheating on him with Nadine Leopold.</p><p>(a lot of heartbreak, crying and fluff I guess)</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Just tell me it's not the end of the line"

**Author's Note:**

> one shot inspired by Up - Olly Murs ft. Demi Lovato (title is a lyric from the song)  
> I was listening to the song when this idea popped into my head, i hope you like it xx
> 
> sorry if there are any grammar mistakes x
> 
> (word count: 3903)

**Are Harry Styles and Nadine Leopold a thing now?**

_Los Angeles. January 2015._  
1D heartthrob Harry Styles has been spotted hanging out with Austrian Victoria’s Secret model Nadine Leopold a lot lately. Sources told they both seemed in love and very happy around each other.  
Yesterday they were spotted at a fancy restaurant, witnesses told us they were holding hands and laughing the whole time and we even got a picture of them kissing. (picture in the link) How cute!  
How is Niall Horan going to react to all of this hence he was rumoured to be dating Harry Styles not long ago?  
We hope they’re going to figure everything out.  
  
  
  
  
“You’ve got to be kidding me” Niall yells to no one in particular as he throws the newspaper into the corner of the living room in poor anger. He looks at the piece of paper expectantly as if it is going to vanish into thin air, but instead there’s the picture of HIS boyfriend kissing that VS Model he’s forgotten the name of because he doesn’t give two shits about her, directed to him and soon anger turns into frustration and heartbreak and he doesn’t even realise he’s crying until he feels drops of salty water running down his cheeks.  
He can’t even say the article is bullshit because there is this picture and it’s real and the more he thinks about it the more he cries and the more he feels his heart breaking into a million of pieces. It hurts so much, Niall’s sure he’s never felt his heart hurting so much.  
And now he understands everyone who had to deal with heartbreak before and all the girls who he saw on TV Shows crying their hearts out and saying that they never want to go through that again. And believe him, he doesn’t want that either.  
After a while of running around aimlessly and pulling on his hair out of frustration he decides that he’s not going to spend the night in this house. He’d rather sleep on the street than in here where everyone reminds him of _him_.  
“Fuck you, Styles! Fuck you and your blonde chick!” he yells into the air while he’s looking for his suitcase. He finds it seconds later in the corner of the bedroom and opens it immediately, throwing random clothes carelessly into it and it’s then when his mobile starts ringing that he stops from packing.  
He doesn’t look at the caller ID when he drags his thumb across the screen of his iPhone.  
“Hey Niall, what’s up? Haven’t heard from you since ages!” Liam laughs into the phone, and he let’s out a relieved sigh that it’s just Liam calling him, which of course doesn’t go unnoticed by the Wolverhamton boy.  
“Ni, are you okay?” He asks calmly and Niall shakes his head before he realises Liam can’t see him through his mobile. “Acutally, not I'm not.”  
“What’s up, bud?” He asks further and Niall hesitates for a moment. “It’s Harry. He messed up.”  
Niall hears Liam sighing before he hears his voice again. “You know what? I wasn’t planning to do anything today, so you might as well come over and you can tell me everything, alright?”  
“Thank you Li, you are the best.”  
  
It’s 10 minutes later when Niall finds himself on the couch in Liam’s villa sobbing into his best friend’s shoulder.  
“Liam, he kissed her.. he cheated on me and he promised me he’d never do that” Niall hiccups, holding onto his best friend tightly.  
“Oh Niall, I’m so sorry. I just can’t imagine that he’d do something like that, maybe someone faked this pic?”  
“It doesn’t look fake though” Niall sighs, whipping away the tears on his cheeks. “But I can’t imagine he’d cheated on you like before he flew to LA he was talking about you, he told me how happy you made him and stuff.. and this is not Harry. The pic is either fake or someone forced them to kiss or something, I have no other explanation for this.” Liam explains eyeing the Irish lad with pity. It’s the last thing Niall wants, to be pitied, but then again its Liam we’re talking about.  
“Liam’s right” Sophia chips in, settling her coffee on the table before she takes a seat next to Niall stroking his back.  
“Harry constantly talks about you, he’s smitten by you”  
“Yeah, right that’s why he kissed her” Niall chuckles sarcastically, shaking his head in the process.  
“I’m sure there is an explanation for all of this” Liam points out, trying to calm the poor boy in front of him down.  
“I don’t need any explanations, what’s happened happened! He can go fuck himself, or fuck that blonde chick I don’t care anymore!” Niall suddenly yells, jumping up in the process. Why is everyone on Harry’s side on this?  
“Niall, her name is Nadine” Liam explains and the Irish boy gives him a “really?” look, as if he cares about her goddamned name. “I don’t care if she’s called Nadine or Nadja or whatever, I don’t give two rats about her”  
With that Niall storms into Liam’s guest room, shutting the door with a loud bang and locking himself up.  
  
 __  
  
“Harry deserves someone better than Niall!”  
  
“Harry and Nadine – I ship it! At least he found someone who’s not ugly and looks like a pig”  
  
“I ship Harry and Nadine, they’re sooo cute! Way better than Narry #eugh”  
  
“Niall is way too ugly for Harry, I know narry wouldn’t last long like why would Harry love someone as worthless and nasty as Niall? Like eww, his laugh reminds me of a pig and his hair is gross and he’s just ewww”  
  
“why would Harry go for the unpopular member if he can have Louis? #LarryisReal”  
  
“Niall go kill yourself, nobody likes you nobody wants you @NiallOfficial”  
  
“I hope @NiallOfficial gets hit by a bus and then dies of the _sequelaes”_  
  
“@NiallOfficial rot in hell you disgusting piece of shit!”  
  
“But Niall eats like a pig and its so disgusting like how will someone ever like/love him if he keeps eating like that. I totally understand if Harry doesn’t want to date him like who wants to date a pig anyway? Yeah right, no one.”

 __  
  
  
There are salty water drops on his iPhone when he stops reading the tweets that are currently all over his timeline. As if his day isn’t already shitty enough. The truth is though, they are right. He is worthless, ugly and he’ll never be good enough for Harry. Never. And somehow he can understand the Cheshire boy, Nadine or whatever the hell her name is, doesn’t eat like a pig, she isn’t fat either or worthless. Maybe she’s perfect for Harry and that’s why he’s jealous as fuck because it’s him who should be kissing Harry not Nadine. “Harry doesn’t want you anymore” his subconscious reminds him and he starts crying harder. This is fucked up, he thinks.  
  
  
  
The minute Harry enters his and Niall’s house he notices something’s wrong. It’s way too quiet for his liking.  
“Niall?” Harry yells, while undressing himself. Silence is all he hears. He shrugs. Maybe he went grocery shopping he thinks to himself as he makes his way into the living room.  
It feels like the house lost all its warmness, and it feels like something is missing, or rather someone.  
Harry checks the bedroom, only to find the left side of their wardrobe empty. Niall is gone. “I must be imagining things” he whispers to himself as he walks back into the living room.  
It’s when he finds a note with the words “YOU FUCKED UP!” written on it on the kitchen counter that it suddenly downs on him. Niall is really gone.  
“shit! Shit, shit, shit!” Harry curses to himself and then he’s crying. Like a baby who lost its mother.  
“What did I do wrong?” he asks himself and then he notices the “Mirror” lying in the corner of the living room with the picture of him and Nadine kissing on the front page. And then Harry knows why Niall left, and he know he fucked everything up.  
He finds himself dialling Liam’s number, hence Niall is closest to the Wolverhampton boy and he’s glad when he answers the phone after the third ring, as if he expected Harry to call him.    
“Harry?” he answers immediately. “Hey Liam, is Niall here?” he hears a long sigh. “Yeah but he doesn’t want to talk to you. What you did was uncalled for Haz! What happened with you? This boy loves you so so so much, he’s absolutely miserable, he’s cried his heart out! I don’t know if there’s anyone out there who loves you as much as Niall does! And you just fucked it up! Why in god’s name?”  
“Listen! I didn’t want to kiss her! I mean she’s a great friend don’t get me wrong, but I was forced to do that! We had to look real for PR, you know how management is and stuff”  
Liam sighs again. “You have to tell Niall though and I don’t know if he’s going to accept your apology, he’s really upset. You have to work really hard to get him back, Harry! You messed up bad!”  
“I know.. fuck I feel so bad. Liam, I miss him so much. It’s so empty and cold here without him.”  
“You’re lucky I’m your best friend, otherwise I would’ve chopped your balls right now!”  
“ow Liam!” “Well, you’d deserve it though!” It’s silent for a few second before Harry answers.  
“I know, I deserve a punch in my face and my nuts and anywhere else..” Liam chuckles a little. At leat he’s not mad at him. “well at least you show some regret.”  
“I just, I wish I could take it all back. I don’t even know why I had to kiss her in the first place! I didn’t want to I swear but then Richard (head of Modest; idk if its his real name though, and idc) threatened to kick me out of the band and I didn’t want that either..”  
“oh shit.. I’m sorry Harry, this is fucked up” Liam says, sighing. He really wants Harry and Niall to get together again, but he doesn’t know what he should do to help them.  
“Thanks Liam for understanding and stuff.” Harry mumbles, rubbing his temples.  
“It’s okay bud. Everything’s going to be okay in the end. If not, then it’s not the end.” Harry smiles a little at Liam using Ed’s quote to cheer him up.  
“Yeah I guess so.” “Bye Haz.” “Bye Liam.”  
  
Its 5 minutes later (Harry literally speed drove) when Harry finds himself at Liam’s doorstep. (he just can’t wait any longer to explain everything to Niall, don’t blame him) “Liam let me in, please!” he yells for what feels like the umpteenth time (in reality he yelled 3 times) until Liam opens the door and Harry rushes in without greeting his best friend. He keeps looking for Niall frantically and only stops when he hears someone clearing their throat.  
“He’s in the guestroom”, Liam says and Harry nods at him thankfully, before he runs there hastily.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile Niall is about to close his Twitter app on his iPhone when there’s someone trying to open the door.  
“Niall it’s me!” and it’s when he hears Harry’s voice that he lets his phone drop onto the ground. “Leave me the hell alone!” he yells back in anger. “Babe please let me explain this”  
“Don’t babe me you prick!” It’s silent for a few seconds. “you can hit me wherever you like, I deserve it” Harry says panting because he is so out of breath from running. “But PLE-HEASE let me explain”  
“You’re not worth my time anymore! Why don’t you go back to LA, why don’t you go and fuck your girlfriend, since she’s way better than me anyways!” Niall yells and then he cries. Because everything is too overwhelming.  
“Niall she’s not my girlfriend! Please let me explain!”  
“Harry leave!” Niall yells sobbing. Of course Harry notices. “Please let me explain, its not what it looked like, really” he sighs, he’s crying as well.  
“Are you shitting me right now? First you kissed her then you come crawling back to me and expect me to welcome you with open arms? That’s not how it fucking works.”  
He hears Harry shifting around at the other side of the door.  
“I’m sorry okay, Nadine and I are just friends, I was forced to kiss her, management told me to, otherwise they would’ve kicked me out of the band and I didn’t want to risk that.”  
Niall shakes his head at Harry’s lame excuses before he unlocks the door and opens it.  
“You know if I was you I would’ve risked being kicked out, because I, as against you, care about you!”  
Then he’s showing Harry to the side not once looking at the curly haired boy. Harry is flabbergasted because Niall looks miserable as fuck.  
“I care about you a lot!” Harry argues back as he follows Niall passing the living room. The latte one rolls his eyes. “Yeah I saw that!” he remarks.  
“I’m gonna show you how much I care about you!” Harry tries to put a hand on his boyfriend’s shoulder to hold him back from escaping, but then Niall pushed his hand back forcefully.  
“Where are you going anyway?”  
Niall snorts. “That’s none of your goddamned business! If you’re not leaving, then I will!”  
“Please don’t go” Harry begs with pouty lips and Niall has to force himself to not look at them because he know he can’t resist them.  
“Believe me it’s better like this anyway. I’m not good enough for you, I got it. I’m fucking disgusting, ugly and worthless and I eat like a pig, who would love someone as me anyways? No one, there you have it. So go back to your girlfriend.” Niall looks like he’s going to cry any minute. “You two look cute together by the way” he blurts and then the tears start rolling down his cheeks and Harry swears he has never seen someone as heartbroken as Niall and then he realises what a fucking dick he actually is.  
“Niall this is bullshit and you know that!” Harry says, his hands pressed to the door frame.  
“No it’s not, everyone keeps telling me that, even our own fans.”  
“Just.. fuck them all okay? Fuck what these people say because you are perfect, at least in my eyes you are!”  
“If you’re telling me this simply because you want me back, then well it’s not going to be that easy!”  
Niall challenges and Harry knows it, he knows it’s not going to be easy but he’s going to try.  
“I’m just saying the truth, you can ask Liam or Zayn or Louis, they are all going to tell you the same”, Harry sighs.  
“Just stop it, would you? I just.. I don’t know what to believe anymore.. I’m confused, I need time for myself” Niall rants and its then when Harry feels salty water drops running down his cheeks.  
“I never meant to break your heart” He half whispers, but Niall can hear him.  
“Well, it’s too late for that now” Niall sighs before he turns around leaving.  
Harry sinks to the ground crying his eyes out. “Fuck” he yells pulling at his hairs and then Liam appears behind him, eyeing him confused.  
“What’s up? Where’s Niall?”  
“He ran away! I don’t know where the fuck he is” Harry snaps and Liam flinches. “Wow okay, I just asked there’s no reason to be bonkers!” he puts his hand up in defence.  
Harry sighs, Liam’s right. “I’m sorry I just.. I lost him.” and then he’s crying again, he cries into Liam’s shoulder and after what feels like hours he’s falling asleep.  
  
  
It’s two o’clock in the morning when Liam wakes up from a heavy pounding on the door. He frowns confused as he makes his way towards the entry.  
“Niall?” he asks the blonde after opening the door. He was shaking uncontrollably. “Hey Liam, can you let me in? I have nowhere to go and.. yeah.”  
“Come on in then” Liam gestures into the living room.”  
“Liam is he still here?” Niall’s voice is barely above a whisper. ”Yeah, he cried himself to sleep. You two are both so fucking stubborn.” Liam shakes his head but smiles nevertheless.  
“I have another guest room, it’s opposite from Harry’s, you can sleep there if you want.” Liam offers and Niall feels a lot better now that he has somewhere safe to sleep.  
“Thank you Liam, for everything.” Niall whispers then leaves to go to his room.  
The thing is Niall can’t sleep, not at all. His mind screams Harry. Harry. Harry. And it won’t shut up.  
So he decides to get some fresh air, maybe this is gonna help him.  
It’s chilly outside Niall notices when he takes place on Liam’s couch on his patio, but the sight is beautiful, it’s a starry night and it’s calming him a lot.  
“Beautiful innit?” he hears a cracking voice causing him to turn around.  
Harry is standing in the door, he looks like he’s been crying the whole night.  
“Yeah” Niall sighs turning his head back to the sky.  
“Not as beautiful as you though” Harry adds and Niall feels his cheeks heat up.  
“Niall it’s okay if you never want to talk to me again, I get that, I wouldn’t either. I just want you to know that you mean the world to me and that you are the most perfect human being I’ve ever laid eyes on. I’m not lying.” It’s silent for a while, both staring into the night, before Harry continues.  
 Remember when I lent you that shirt for the American Music Awards we went to? The black see-through one? It was always in my bag in LA, I was always carrying it around with me. Even when I was out with Nadine. And I know it’s cheesy as fuck, but at night when I was lying in my bed and I felt lonely I sniffed it, because it smells like you and then I wasn’t feeling that lonely anymore.” It’s silent again, Harry is grabbing for his phone in his back pocket, then unlocks it with his thumb.  
“Look” he says turning the phone to Niall. His lock screen is a selfie of the two of them, Niall is kissing Harry’s cheek. They both look very happy and in love.  
“It’s my lock screen since forever, since we took the selfie” Harry admits putting his phone back into his pocket.  
“Nadine’s words were “aww you’re soo cute together” “, Harry continues. “She’s right I guess.”  
“Harry.. I just.. I don’t know what to say.” Niall starts. “You don’t need to say anything. Like I said before it’s okay if you don’t want to talk to me anymore. I wouldn’t either. I messed up pretty bad, I get that.” Harry says.  
“It’s not that.. it’s just you were carrying that goddamned shirt with you the whole time because it smells like me and you felt lonely without me and missed me.. and it’s just.. you’re so fucking adorable do you know that?” Niall smiles, turning around to face Harry.  
“I’m not it’s just, I wanted to have a piece of you with me, and well it’s that shirt because its both our favourite and it smells like you and yeah..” Harry rambles and then Niall is standing right in front of him.  
“I thought you wouldn’t care about me, but instead you carry around our t-shirt and our first selfie is your lock screen.. and god, I don’t deserve you at all.” Niall is crying by now.  
“I care a lot about you, more than you think. I would never let anyone hurt you physically or mentally. I know I did but I want to make it up to you. You deserve the best in life and I’m trying to give you everything you need. Stop crying babe.”  
But Niall can’t help it because Harry really cares. He is just so overwhelmed and he want to kiss this boy so badly, because he loves him more than anything in this fucked up world and Harry is still there and he loves him the way he is with all his bad habits and flaws.  
“Fuck I love you so much, Haz”, Niall hiccups and Harry’s smile widens. “I love you more baby. You perfect little cherub. I’m never letting you go, ever.” And with that his lips find its way onto Niall, the latter one sighs contently into the kiss.  
“God I missed this” Harry murmurs in between kisses. It tastes a little salty and maybe it’s a little slobby but Harry doesn’t care at all because he’s holding his entire world in his arms right now and he wouldn’t want to change a thing.  
In the end they always find their way back to each other, no matter what.  
 


End file.
